Talk:A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!!
Can any of the continuity errors listed here really be justifiably erroneous, given the clockmaker's ability to pluck things from all throughout time? - Chris McFeely 21:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't had a chance to see the episode yet, so I can't say for sure. We can probably decide this depending on whether the various Tamers mention their final battles or not. 03:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, he summoned the ones who saved the world, and I don't think they would use the "saved the world" part if they hadn't fought their final battles. Grani being alive is unjustifiable as he sacrificed his life to give Takato and Dukemon the power of Crimson Mode, and Runaway Locomon, where Crimson Mode reappears, takes place after Tamers. ::Magnamon's presence is never justified in the episode, at least on Rainmon's clip, Daisuke just that says the fact it's power has limited time is a disadvantage. The Digimental of Miracles itself is just a Deus Ex Machina anyway, and can be brought into action just by being ass-pulled. 18:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Honestly, they can hand-wave away all continuity issues regarding the crossovers by treating it like Dissidia, so that all of the legendary heroes are just copies or vessels, instead of the actual persons. 20:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Dissidia does this? Anyway, this possibility has been destroyed because the Old Man said he summoned the actual persons. Adventure and 02 characters came from different times. 23:21, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, but for instance, while the clockmaker might summon Takato from the Tamers timeline after the final battle with the D-Reaper, he could simply have plucked Grani out of time from BEFORE he ceased to exist. He could have done the same with the Digi-Egg of Miracles, or the Frontier kids' Spirits and D-Tectors, temporarily giving them all back the powers they didn't have at the end of their respective series so they'll be strong enough for this fight. And Tai and Davis co-existing is proof he can grab things from different spots in the same timeline - there's no reason he has to take the character and all the other stuff from the same post-finale points in time. Anything anachronous can totally be hand-waved. - Chris McFeely 10:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, Chris is definitely right. Once free-form time travel gets involved, I don't see any realistic options for continuity errors. 14:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::For some of the Digidestined it is implied that they were probably brought out of a time before they fought their "final boss", but I don't see the logic with Susanoomon; Takuya is able to form him, yet the Spirits were supposed to have stayed in the Digital World, and also Koichi wasn't there either. How does that work? AlphamonX (talk) 04:30, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Should Marcus Damon knowing what Gallatmon Crismon Mode is count? cuz it's weird he knew what that was.Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:59, January 17, 2019 (UTC)